The Ultimate War Saga
Episode 41: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle Plot: Reward: America Charm (summons Captain America) Episode 42: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Plot: The team teams-up with Jack Sparrow once again. This time, Raven has a terrible nightmare that one day, a terrible creature will arrive and forfill his perpose - he will arrive with an iron fist, with no more heroes and no more mercy. She knows that her father, Trigon, wasn't the person who invaded her thoughts. It was someone else. But, the team has other problems to worry about. In the past, Jack Sparrow has made a deal with the legendary Davy Jones. He promises the Black Pearl to Jack and be captain for 13 years. Now, the gang will find a way to control Davy Jones before a evil creature finds the Black Pearl and shred it apart... Reward: Thunderbolt Charm (summons Thor), Treasure Mapper Episode 43: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Plot: This takes place after episode 42. After Jack been swollen to Davy Jones' Locker, the team, including Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the revived Captain Barbossa, sets out to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack. Realized that Jack Sparrow was one of the 9 Pirate Lords, the gang must find a way to stop Davy Jones and Lord Beckett. Meanwhile, Raven tells the gang about the nightmare that she had in the privious episode. They will find a VERY SMALL connection to the mysterious creature. And the only person who knows about this is none other than Emperor Tachyon... Reward: Repulsor Charm (summons Iron Man), Coordinates to the Hawaiian Islands Episode 44: Ratchet and Clank meets Leroy and Stitch Plot: The team was reunited with Mewtwo and his family and Gurgi. They also met Lilo and Stitch, a duo who captured all 625 experiments, turn them from bad to good, and place each one where it belongs. But, the friendship quickly ends, as Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley take their seperate ways. The team decided to stay with Lilo and accompany her. Little do they know, Bowser Koopa and Bane are back!! This time, they bust Hamsterville out of prison, creates Stitch's counterpart - Leroy, and make a HUGE clone army. Now, the team must stop this massive army and Bowser Koopa before they spread choas throughout the Hawaiian Islands... Reward: Arrow Charm (summons Hawkeye), Aegis Mark V Armor Episode 45: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of the Jungle Book 2 Plot: The team has returned to India and was reunited with Mowgli. This time, he runs away from the man-villiage to be reunited with Baloo. Worried that Shere Khan would return, Ratchet and the gang team-up with Shanti and tries to find him. Little do they know, the Penguin and Killer Croc has returned! This time, they are trying to outsmart Ratchet and the gang and plan to have revenge when the time is right... Reward: Pistol Charm (summons Black Widow), Coordinates to Land of Flying Lanterns Episode 46: Ratchet and Clank gets Tangled Plot: Reward: Green Rage Charm (suumons Hulk), united into Avenger Charm (summons The Avengers) Episode 47: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of the Lion King 2 Plot: Reward: Episode 48: Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Plot: Reward: Episode 49: Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland Plot: Reward: Episode 50: Ratchet and Clank goes to Narnia 2 Plot: The day has finally come. Every member of the Crime Syndicate are defeated. All is left is the leader, Emperor Tachyon. Ratchet and the team has made it this far. But now, it finally comes down to this. Also, Captain Qwark, Jak, Daxter, Mushu, Bakumaru, Benny and his team are there to help. But, Ratchet and Clank doesn't know if they are enough to stop Tachyon. The final battle will put an end to one's legacy...